


Robotics

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Megamind College AU [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: College AU, Wayne being kinda dickish, he doesn't even have his gorilla body yet, he's still learning!, house arrest, mention of a parole officer but it's not really cause it's just Wayne, minion trying to cook and not being good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Megamind wants to join Robotics





	Robotics

**Author's Note:**

> College AU start! Heck yeah

“Wayne I swear to every deity that you hold dear, if you join robotics with me, I will disembowel you.” 

“C’mon, why don’t you just work together and be in the same clubs, little buddy?” 

“Because I will kill you. I will. Don’t touch me, don’t come near me, I will kill you. Leave robotics alone.” 

Roxanne groaned, rolling over and closing her eyes tightly. These two had been arguing about this for a week now, about if Wayne, who had zero interest in robotics, but was kinda Megamind’s parole officer in a sense, should be in robotics to watch over him. The brief stint as a villain had left Megamind with some time to work off, but it seemed cruel, at least to Roxanne, to force him to be with Wayne every hour of the day. They were already living together. 

She stood, making sure her nightgown wasn’t caught in her underwear, grabbing a blanket and shuffling from the room. The argument was still going on in the living room, so she passed it by, going into the kitchen to find Minion, in a new, strange looking suit, not quite what Megamind had wanted, he had said a few times before. Minion still had difficulties controlling it, obvious by the remnants of the smashed egg on the counter and floor. 

“How long have they been going at it?” Roxanne asked drowsily, as she pulled a mug down from the cabinet, starting up the coffee machine, blinking a few times to clear her eyes. 

“A few hours now. Mr. Scott is insisting that he needs to watch over Sir, Sir keeps telling Mr. Scott that he doesn’t need a babysitter as he ‘already has one in Minion’, Mr. Scott getting upset that Sir seems to hate him. He doesn’t really, he just hates being watched over excessively. Reminds him of the times he was left with officers that weren’t the Uncles.” 

Roxanne nodded slowly, before calling out. “Wayne, you live with the guy, leave him to have his one time away from you. If you wanna join a club with one of us, join the college paper with me.” 

The arguing fell silent a moment, before Wayne popped up. “You do know what a parole officer is?” 

“Yeah, not you. A parole officer checks in on them once a week, or once a month, and pops in to be like ‘you following the rules, cool’ and fucks off. You’re an overbearing parent being a dick wad for no reason.”

Wayne was silent, before he deflated, pouting, and walked away from her, moving into the bathroom. He was going to hog the hot water as a result, Roxanne knew, but it was worth it, she thought, as she watched Megamind shuffle in, glancing at her and giving her one of his rare real smiles, one that looked so small, but held so much emotion. 

Minion turned, holding two plates. “Success!” He grinned. Megamind grinned with him, taking the plates carefully, handing on off to Roxanne.   
“Breakfast is served! First time’s he’s done it without breaking every single egg!” A singular egg sat left in the carton, but Roxanne wasn’t going to take away the victory of more control from them. 

“Good job, Minion.” 

She sat down to eat, holding her cup close, taking a few sips before she was awake enough to focus in on eating. She took a bite of eggs, before coughing violently. Megamind leaned over, thumping her on the back gently. 

“Though... it appears the separating of shell and egg is still a work in progress.”


End file.
